Moonshine Singing
by Red Rose Inc
Summary: AU: Beth and Daryl on on the run, just trying to survive together, but the unthinkable happens and it's up to Beth to go against all odds to save Daryl.


Disclaimer: We do not own Walking Dead, but if we did... well... you get the point.

Title: Moonshine Singing  
>Category: TV Shows » Walking Dead<br>Authors: Mrs. Hijikata and Yuri  
>Language: English<br>Rating: Rated: M  
>Genre: HurtComfort/Romance  
>Published:<p>

A/N: Due to the ridiculous and inane mid-season final... we have decided to change fate and go into the world of AU, as this will be the only escape for those fans of Beth and of Bethyl. It is a very sad thing that. Also, please excuse a little bit of strange English, English is not this accounts native language. We do edits, but may not catch it all the small mistakes. In the meantime, Walking Dead editors and writers... enjoy a big old moonshine salute from us Beth fans and Bethyl shippers. You earned it! Now, I am sure you have had enough of this blabber talk! On with the fanfic and may we forever sail our ship, against all odds!

**_Red Rose Inc. Presents..._**

**_Moonshine Singing  
><em>**

**_Starring Mrs. Hijikata as Beth Greene_**  
><strong><em>And<em>**  
><strong><em>Yuri starring as Daryl Dixon<br>_**

**_Additional characters also played by Mrs. Hijikata and__ Yuri_**.__

* * *

><p>For days they were running like wild animals for a shelter while Walkers were behind them. Since they needed to flee after the prison was attacked by the Governor, Beth and Daryl were running trying to find the others and trying to be safe in the mean time.<p>

Right now they had found a house which had been isolated very well from the Walkers so they were safe... for now. Beth was sitting on the couch, reading a book she had found. It was not really anything, just a romance novel but it was atleast something other then the grouchy mood from a certain redneck.

Yet she knew how he was thinking in a way so no doubt he was worried about the others as well like she did. In the corner, pacing back and forth and watching out the windows every now and then Daryl muttered to himself beneath his breath, while rubbing a hand over his scruffy beard. His behavior resembled a caged wolf, unease and ready to bite. There was no doubt that this place wasn't going to last if a herd of those sons of bitches came around, so that was why he had to watch, keep an eye open. And deal with that damn girl, baby sitting her. Damnit, he didn't know how to deal with some teenage girl. How did anyone expect him to handle this? If he didn't have so much to worry over and watch, he may have given in to having a drink, but that just wasn't acceptable right now, not to mention, he was an asshole if he drank.

He let his hand drop from his chin, before crossing bare arms over his chest and continuing his nervous pace in front of the windows.

'' Can't you sit still for a moment? You are getting on my nerves.'' said Beth.

She knew if she said it in a nice way, he would never do that so she acted a bit... harsh. But it was him, a redneck that would kill a walker instantly without thinking about it. She was using a candle so there was not much light in the room. She wondered how Maggie was and the others. They did had a nice life in prison and everything went well... until the Governor destroyed it and even killing her dear father. She said she wouldn't shed a tear anymore but deep inside, she wanted to for her father. After all, he was a very kind and wise man who helped others and no doubt gave good advice in hard times. She sighes deep as she turned the next page, reading how the woman was trying to win her ex-husband back.

He let out a loud huff of breath and turned on her. "Are you gonna be watchin' the windows than? No? Well. Somebody's gotta do it." He scolded in his deep country drawl, really this girl didn't get it.

"Least I ain't sittin' there readin' some damn book while we could get swarmed any minute." He was aware of how his words were, but he was lashing out, because he needed something to yell at, something to take out his inner turmoil on and she just happened to be the unlucky target.

'' Don't yell.'' she hissed. '' You WILL attracted them!'' followed after. '' And I can look out... I am not stupid.'' she said and turned the next page.

She was grumbling in her mind at him. Asshole. They were here now for two days and there were no Walkers around. She thought he would have atleast rested a bit but no. Mister Wiseguy need to stand guard twenty four hours a day. She stood up and went to the kitchen to get a can of cola and opened it and fill a glass with it and brought it to him.

'' Since you are so nice.'' she said and went back to the couch and picked up her book again and took a sip from the can.

He glanced at the cup in his hand, scowling deeply before setting it down overly hard on the nearby coffee table, spilling some over the sides.

"The hell do you want from me girl?!" He demanded to know, breathing increasing and voice cracking to some degree from the amount of emotion he put into the words.

'' Nothing. Except that you need to rest! Or do you think you can survive the Walkers with your eyes closed?'' she asked sarcastic to him.

She gave him a glare and kept looking at him, demanding an answer from him.

"Rest? If I rest for a minute we're both dead! Is that what you want?! Huh?! You wanna end up like yer dad?!" Why did she not understand that? Sure, he was damn well tired, but he'd gone longer without sleep than this and he couldn't rest. Not even for a moment. If he rested... then things would happen just like what happened with the Governor. All because he stopped looking. All because he let his guard down.

When he said that, it was like a knife that stabbed right through her heart. She didn't know how to react, but she stood up and went upstairs to a bedroom and drop herself on the bed. Of course, she understood that this place needed to be guarded but it was isolated right? The walls were covered with bricks. The windows with a hard metal netting. The other couch was covering the only one door. She sighs. She wish she could cry now but... her eyes... were they empty of tears or was she really that tired from all the people she had lost? She didn't even know anymore... She only wanted Daryl to get a bit of rest.

He let out a deep growl and set his hands on his hips, while staring at the ground in frustration. Damnit, he really put his foot in his mouth. He knew that one was pushing it too far and he immediately regretted what he said.

"Son of a bitch." He cursed to himself and dropped to sit down in the chair she had previously been in. He gave a brief glance over to the stupid novel she'd left behind. Was that shit really so interesting?

Beth sighs again before she stood up and went to the closet and picked out some fresh clean clothes and a towel and went to the bathroom to freshen herself up.

'' Stupid ass.'' she muttered, thinking what he said about her father.

She cleaned her face and body and put quickly the clean clothing on before she went back to the room and searched in the drawers and closet until she found a survival pocketknife and stuffed it in the pocket of her pants.

Outside he heard the quiet growls and he saw red, this was the perfect chance for him to tear them apart. He stood up and knocked the glass over on the stand while he threw open the door.

The Walker hissed and turned towards the loud noise, having absolutely no idea what was about to happen to it. To a human, having Daryl charge at them like that, would have put the fear of God into them, but the Walker wasn't a human. It wasn't alive. It had no common sense. It only fed. Daryl drew the knife from his belt with a swift jerk and jammed it into the Walker's neck with a feral growl of complete rage. The blood splattered over his face as he slammed the Walker's face into the side of the house over and over and over again.

Beth heard the noise and came down quickly when she saw what was happening and kept a distance.

She saw the rage that was coming free from Daryl. The stocked up feelings he had since the attack on the prison. The feelings he had that he had could do better to keep the group together.

Beth kept her hand on her own knife, ready to use it if it was needed.

He took a few steps back, panting heavily from the exertion of tearing that thing apart. But still he wished they didn't fall apart so easily... he would have liked to beat it around a bit more. Somehow he felt no better than a Walker, covered in guts and blood. He brought a foot up and wiped his blade on his boot, trying to clean it since his shirt and pants were dirty. Really... he hoped another walker would show up so he could destroy it.

Beth kept staring at him, wondering she should say something or not. But then again, he needed to come back to his senses. '' Are you alright?'' she asked carefully. She didn't want him on his nerves since those broke already.

He did his best to calm his breathing, trying to pull himself together. Despite taking out his rage on that walker... it didn't make him feel any better. He tucked the blade back into his belt and slowly started to the door of the house. "B-best get back inside..." He panted out, waving a hand towards the door.

She nodded and went back inside and stood behind a chair when she saw that Daryl closed the door and put the couch back.

'' Let's... go upstairs and find there a safe spot. You can clean yourself up as well.''

Just how could he sleep? He wasn't even sure, but he had really worn himself out by going out there and taking out his anger on that dead sack of meat.

Glancing down at himself, he supposed that he was pretty messed up. "Guess we can... block off the stairs." It seemed maybe that'd be the safest option, that way if the house got overun they could go out the upstairs windows.

She nodded and picked up their bags and the crossbow of Daryl. '' We can put a bed there.'' she said while she walked up.

He headed up the stairs and prepared everything, dragging out a bed and a dressed so that he could use them to block off the bottom floor. Beth had took also some cans to drink and some food cans and a package of biscuits, it was not much but they had food. He turned the bed and frame on it's side and shoved the dressed up against it in front of the stairs, it blocked it off perfectly. It would be hard for any walkers to get in past this.

Beth walked to him before she spoke up. '' I left... a towel and some clean clothes in the bathroom.''

She turned around and went to the kingsized bed and lay down on it, thinking of her father, the honest man and her sister Maggie.

She wondered if Maggie was safe. No doubt when Glenn was with her.

Still he kept his mouth shut, more or less in order to not be an asshole again, he was well aware that he had been and so he just headed into the next room where he could get cleaned up.

He knew that he was going to have to hand wash his current clothes and scrub the blood out again.

He slowly pulled off his vest and the shirt beneath, glancing at his faint reflection in the water. Yes... he was a complete mess. Across the room was a mirror and when he glanced over his shoulder for a moment he could clearly see the scars that marred his skin from all the years of abuse at the hands of his father. Yeah. He was really a mess. He glanced at the clothes that had been left behind for him. An old black hoodie. At least it'd be comfortable. He picked up a rag in the water bucket and cleaned at his beard, the dry, flakey blood easily peeled off and he continued to wash away the blood in his hair and over his skin.

Some time went by and Beth had fallen asleep. No wonder, tired of running these days... sleepless nights... And now there was a comfy bed underneath her.

Beth was dreaming... well more having a nightmare... seeing how her father was being killed of in front of her eyes.

She frowned in her sleep and was breathing heavy. She sat up straight, her chest raising as she tried to get control of her breathing. She heard still Daryl splashing in the water. She lay back and stared at the ceiling. Beth was taking some breaths before she calmed down. After several minutes she starts to sing very softly. If she was singing, she always calmed down and made her happy.

_''With a ribbon ... and a bow..._  
><em>Just grab you some new medicine<em>  
><em>That makes you feel less alone<em>

_No I am not a doctor_  
><em>Just an ordinary girl<em>  
><em>An all the way you chest aches<em>  
><em>The way your head swirls...''<em>

Daryl paused in the midst of cleaning when he heard her and briefly he glanced towards the half cracked open door, but otherwise didn't move from the spot and merely listened, until he decided to go about finishing getting all the gore off of him.

Beth inhaled some breath again and was singing further with her eyes closed. She was glad she could sing, it was the only one thing of the beautiful things she had before the Walkers started to show up and destroy everything.

_''And a bonded beat and broken down_  
><em>By the one who knew you best<em>  
><em>I was sleeping when he cut my veins<em>  
><em>The knew only life away''<em>

Beth sat up and was leaning against the pillow and while she was singing, she though what they should doing next. They couldn't stay here any longer.

_'' No I am not a doctor_  
><em>But I've got some extra time<em>  
><em>I've got some drugs<em>  
><em>I keep in the stock called vodka and red wine<em>

_We both know that you're not gonna sleep tonight''_

Beth became silent when she crossed the flashback to see how her father was killed and pulled her knees in her arms to make her self small.

'' I will not cry...'' she said in a whisper. '' I won't...''

"Damn..." One particular piece of brain just didn't want to come out.

In irritation he finally threw the vest across the room, splattering the walls with a few specks of red here and there. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't maintain his temper, it was just there. Burning.

She look up from the noise and stood up, walking to the bathroom when she walked in and saw him standing there with his vest on the ground. She walked to his vest and saw the red spot on it and look around when she saw a disinfection liquid in the closet and took that and put it on a wet clean cloth and rubbed it softly over it, making it clean. She only hoped he didn't notice she had shed a few tears.

"What are you doing?" He kept his back to the wall, more or less squeamish about people seeing and feeling sorry for him, but he wasn't aware the reflection from the mirror behind him gave him away.

'' Cleaning it.'' she only answered and she look up, showing her watery eyes, eyes that saw the mirror behind him, showing his scars.

She didn't know how to react.

He furrowed his brow faintly in response, had she been crying? Was that because of his comment? Well... if he didn't feel like a dick before...

'' Are you hurt?''

He glanced down at himself, wondering if he missed a spot of blood, he hadn't thought so. In fact he had assumed he was pretty damn clean compared to earlier.

She stood up and walked to him and touched his back while she kept looking in the mirror.

Her hand went over one scar, very careful...

He abruptly realized it and took a stumbling step back, that wasn't something he was comfortable with.

She was startled at his movement and took a few steps back.  
>"' Sorry.. Your vest is clean and can dry.'' she said before she left the room and went back to the kingsized bed and lay back.<p>

His only response was the grab the black hoodie and pull it on over himself quickly, scowling deeply.

She was staring at the wall. He would lay next to her. She didn't mind, they had shared the trunk of a car as well the whole night. She sighes deep and just hums softly. It was better to do that, then singing she thought.

He gathered up his clothes that needed to dry and stepped into the bedroom, before tossing them into the chair and shoving another dresser in front of the door. Extra security.

Beth had taken the two bags and the bow in the room as well. She was staring at the wall while she kept humming. She heard the noise, knowing he was making it safe for them.

He was really quite glad that it didn't get cold down here, otherwise that would just make things more difficult to survive.

She stopped humming... and pulled the blanket over her and closed her eyes. The rest was nice except for one thing... she heard her own voice and Maggie's voice for calling their father.

Beth made her small and sighs deep again...

Daryl dropped down to sit at at the edge of the bed, eyeing the door. That was double protection, he should be able to get at least a little shuteye. He kicked his boots off and dropped onto the bed heavily with a bear sized sigh. That felt great.

'' We are going tomorrow?''

"We'll see what happens tomorrow. Ain't gonna make any plans, because it could go to shit."  
>'' Alright.'' she said. '' Sleep well... Daryl.''<p>

"Less somethin' happens."

'' For now... I hope... We can rest... We need it...'' she said. '' I need it...'' she thought. '' I...I am sorry I... touched you.''

His lips curled oddly on one side and he considered how to word it. "Just... dun pull that "oh poor you" shit. Don't be pitying me over that shit."

'' I don't pity you. You are a strong person. I just apologized because i touched you without asking.''

"Hmph..." He made a sound, crossing his arms over his chest, though his eyes remained closed. He was still trying to stay alert for the time being.

'' Can I ask you something?''

He sighed deeply. "Go ahead." There, that would make up for being a dick. Answering a question.

'' How... did you... work on...your brother's death?'' she asked careful.

"He's dead. What else is there?"

'' I just...'' but she stopped talking. She just wondering how he had dealt with that. Maybe an idea to work on to progress her father's death.

"Just what? You want to know how I put a knife through his skull?"

She whimpered when she heard saying him that. '' N-no... just... wanted to... know how you dealt with...his death...after...'' There was a long moment of silence. HAD he even dealt with it yet? '' I just... can't forget... how my dad... you know... So I thought... since... you had the same... experience in a way...''

How could he say that he hadn't gotten over it? That wouldn't ake her feel any better if he said that.

'' Sometimes...I hope I wake up and that is was all a bad dream... but it isn't.''

"I know what you mean."

Beth rolled on her back. '' Still I am glad I met you guys.''

"Back at the farm... things were different then... Rick was actually a good guy... lately..."

'' Yea, he has changed... I think that's because he lost Lori and... Carl is in his puberty stage... so he is stubborn like his father...''

"Even Carl tries to save people... Rick just... let's 'em die."

'' Yea. At least... he let Michonne live.''

"He wasn't gonna. He was gonna give her over. If not for my brother she'd be..."

'' Really? I didn't know that. I think Rick needs a good slap in the face to get his mind clear.''

"Don't know if he ever can change now... he was good a long time ago, but now... he's slowly turning into another version of the Governor..." He sighed. "I don't think... we should go along with it anymore."

Beth look at him. '' We can't anymore anyways. It is just the of us now.''

He sighed deeply. "If you can stand being stuck with an asshole, redneck."

'' If you can stand being with a girl like me...'' she said and kept looking at him. '' Then there is no problem, right?''

"No. I guess not."

'' Have you any idea where you want to go?''

"I don't know... need somewhere with walls."

'' Yea... something like the prison... a safe place. Thick walls, high windows.''

'' And then we stock up on food and drinks...''

"Mmmm. Somethin' like that." He agreed.

Beth was thinking but fell slowly asleep and turned on her side so in that way she was facing Daryl.

He paused, having been waiting for another comment before sneaking a glance at her. He wondered how she'd just fall asleep that way.

Beth was very tired. Tired of everything what happened. She moved her arm and her hand touched his arm. She sighs in her sleep while a strand of hair fell over her face.

He sighed and adjusted the blanket over her for her a bit, at least making her more comfortable and she shifted a bit, snuggling against the pillow. She would have a nice rest now. He rubbed a hand over his beard again and sighed once more. Damn girl.

The night passed by and it was morning when Beth woke up and stretched herself out. She had slept well. Daryl hadn't really stirred, he was a sound sleeper unless something was trying to break in. She look at Daryl and pulled the blanket up for him before she lay back on her side and closed her eyes once more.

There was a sound of glass breaking downstairs suddenly. Beth sat up straight. Walkers? Did they smell there were living people inside this house? Hearing that he aburptly sat up, damn... he hoped they had more time.

Beth stood up and picked up her bag. '' Your vest Daryl.'' she said and pointing to the chair where is vest was hanging.

"Ain't gonna forget somethin' like that." He grabbed a few other things, it sounded like the sound was drawing attention. Great...

She opened the window and climbed up the roof.

"Be careful." He handed her the bag he was carrying so he could climb out.

She took the back and look around... She saw a few walkers... not much. He stepped out onto the window quietly, it was best to do it as quietly as possible. Beth look around and saw that in front of them was safe and pointed to that way.

'' We can go down there.'' she said quietly to him.

"Just be careful." He warned.

She nodded and look down once more before she climbed down. He drew his bow and kept a watch on her as she moved down, just in case he needed to cover her getting away. She felt the ground under her feet and pulled her knife out so Daryl could climb down while she protected them if it was needed.

Daryl was about to make his climb down, when a dead decaying hand grabbed at his sleeve from the window, and just as he turned to put a blade into it's eyesocket he lost his footing on the roof. The arm tore right off the poor dead bastard as Daryl took his tumble off the roof.

Beth turned around when she heard him falling down. '' Are you okay?'' she hissed.

He blinked several times, trying to gather himself, but he was jarred and dazed, he'd hit pretty hard. Still he forced himself to get up, he'd taken worse tumbles than that. Beth grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her to flee from the house into the woods. The woods had a lot of material to defend them self if it was needed.

His ears were ringing still, damn that rotten sack of meat, it'd really caused an irritating thing for him.

They kept running until they hit the road and saw some cars. '' Let's check if one of them can drive.''

"Yeah..." He rubbed a hand over his eyes... "son of a bitch... ought to go back and put a bolt through his head."

'' Better not... Spare your arrows...'' she said and tried one of the cars.

He stepped around to the front, he'd check the engine.

'' Do I need to give iy gas?''

"Try that first. We'll see."

Beth gave it some gas and look to Daryl.

"Tch." It seemed that the filter was all full of guts. "Take me a few 'fore I can get it cleaned out."

'' Shall I stand watch?''

"Yea, it'll only be a little while."

Beth stood on the car so she could watch around while Daryl was busy with the car, except then he came across a bigger problem. A busted hose. He glanced around in the bag for something else, he cold fix it if he had what he needed.

Beth kept looking around. '' What about the other cars?''

"Too risky to check all of 'em over. Might get caught up with. Jus use this one." He wrapped the cloth around the hose tightly. "It'll last for awhile."

'' Alright. So long we can find a new place to find some food or something. What we have here won't much last long.''

"No. It won't. So we better get moving."

'' Alright. let's go.''

He shoved some other bags into the backseat, they needed somewhere more permanent to go.

'' I believe their must be a camping park nearby with fences. The cottages are treehouses, we can stay there since we are up high. And we can make the fences extra strong so we can walk around freely.''

"It's possible." He opened slammed the car door shut.

They drive away and after 20 minutes, Beth was humming softly, since there was no car radio anymore. On their way, they saw here and there some Walkers and Daryl hit even one and ride further. Beth was thinking while they were driving if it was possible to build up something again like they had in the prison.

"How do you know 'bout this place anyway? Boyfriend take you or somethin'?"

'' A family trip we had once. It was really fun.''

"... oh..."

''The sign says you need to right at the next exit.''

"Family trips..." He said quietly while taking the turn. "Only family I had was Merel. He wasn't as bad as everyone said... jus... needed some reasoning with."

'' People say things too fast about others. I am like my dad, I don't judge to quick on a person. Maggie is like mother and says what she thinks.''

" 'bout that... yer mom... sorry about before... with what happened." Daryl did feel faintly bad. He was the one that blasted her in the face with a shotgun

'' She was... gone already but thank you.''

"You didn' know it back then though. Musta been more difficult fer you."

'' It was... We always though they were sick until... we met you guys.''

"Sometime's wish they were sick, maybe than there'd be somethin' to help 'em."

'' Yea... maybe one day we will receive a message there is a cure.''

"Naw, they're already dead."

'' For us, For the people who survived. ''

"But nobody knows about us. Nobody cares. Doubt anyone is even there making a cure."

'' I still have hope.'' she said. '' There it is.'' she said, pointing to the welcome board.

He sighed deeply, this girl had hope no matter how dark it got. He slowly turned into the drive and glanced around. Might have a little cleaning to do.

'' The fences are open...'' she said when she looked around. '' I will close the fence so they can't get in.'' she said.

The fences were made from hard thick steal, the ones that were also used by the prison. '' Daryl... What are you thinking about?''

"Stuff... 'n things..." He mumbled, slowly getting out of the car, which he now noticed a dull white smoke coming from. At least it got them there, but it was now clear this car would go no further.

Beth went out the car and closed the fence and locked it. She looked around and saw some other cars so no doubt they had maybe luck.

She saw a few Walkers, maybe five outside. It was a camp with three buildings on the ground, a reception, a supermarket which seemed full of stuff and a barn with open doors.

'' Maybe there are walkers in the reception house or in the small supermarket...'' she said.

A walker went to them and Beth pulled her knife and stabbed him in the head.

He drew his blade, no, he wasn't in the best mood, but it was better after gaining some rest.

'' Want some stress relief? Enough Walkers...'' she joked to him faintly with a smile.

"Not the kind of stress relief I'm looking for." He mumbled under his breath. It was best she didn't even hear that though.

Beth picked up her bag. '' let's check it out... And There is a treehouse villa, it's big... We can use that one.''

"Right." He looked for holes in the fences as well while heading there. He kept his eyes on the fence, it seemed in good shape.

Beth opened the door of the reception and made some noise to attract them and was waiting until two walkers came outside. Since he knew she could handle herself just fine he continued to watch out for any holes in the fence. Yes, it definitely seemed fine. She killed one Walker and then she stepped back until the other came and also killed him. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she gave a short shout before she pulled away and kicked the Walker away. That yell startled him and he reached for his bow and quickly headed towards where he heard it.

Beth was waiting for the right moment when she saw in the corner of her eye another Walker... She jumped away and looked behind her, that place was clear so she was save from the back. A crossbow bolt imbedded itself in one as Daryl approached, he gritted his teeth, damn these things. Damn this world. Beth held up her knife, not seeing Daryl but keeping focused on those rotten corpses that were groaning in a eagerly way to devour her.

He loaded another bolt in, not noticing the one approaching from behind.

Beth looked towards Daryl and saw the Walker behind him. '' BEHIND YOU!''

Except he didn't have enough time to load another bolt and just as he made to drop the bow and turn with his blade he felt teeth sink deep into his shoulder. He pried the damn, dead bastard off him, taking a chunk of flesh with it before he put his blade through it's eyesocket. Before he slowly took a step back and smiled bitterly.

"Well... son of a bitch... they got me..."

Beth killed the other walker before she runs fast to Daryl and looked... terrified. She swallowed. '' We need...We need to take care of it.''

"It's too late... you know what happens."

'' No... Let's... let's go to the reception and let me clean it..'' she said. '' I don't give up.''

He sighed deeply, he wondered what it was like... would he be overcome by hunger or would he be sent straight to burn in hell?

Beth took Daryl to the reception and saw a small kitchen. There was a water boiler, run by propane, so it still had some fuel. She grabbed a pot and filled it with water and yes, it was working. She looked further and found a First Aid case and opened it. Also she found some thing towels. When the water was boiled, she put it in a bowl and put a towel in it and cleaned the wound out and disinfected it right away.

"S'gonna leave a hell of a mark..." He mused, damn he wished he had a drink right now. "Guess it won't matter none anyhow."

'' Will you stop? I will keep it clean. And you need to drink a lot of water...'' she said. '' You will survive it.''

"Survive it? You think I'm gonna survive it? Ain't nothin' more than a pipe dream. Bunch of bullshit. Nobody makes it. Not after bein' bit."

'' Please... stop it.'' she said and look at him. She hoped she looked neutral but she didn't know her eyes showed fear. She put fresh water in the bowl and cleaned the last bit of blood before she put a bandage over it.

"Ain't gonna change nothin'."

'' Daryl, shut up.'' she said. She was done and cleaned up the stuff and stuffed her bag with medical supplies.

'' Let's go to the treeshouse.'' she said and took Daryl with her and lead her to the house. There was a stick near it to grab the small rope ladder to the bridge of the tree house that lead to a set of stairs up to the house itself.

"Just be ready to end it."

She only looked at him as she pulled up the rope ladder and went forward to the treehouse. She opened the door and looked inside everywhere but it was safe.

He had his thoughts that he shouldn't even go along with her, not when he was dead weight.

She looked around and look at the meters, they had electricity because of the solar cells, that was good and the same with water and then she made a nice place on the bed for Daryl so he could lay down.

**_Several hours later..._**

With that blood loss, he actually felt worn out, hadn't been long, but he felt like his temperature was skyrocketing. She looked at him and saw the sweat already on his forehead. She removed his jackets and the hoodie.

"Forget about me."

'' I am not. I won't let you die, Daryl. I am not like Rick.'' she said.

He furrowed his brow in surprise, did she really think she could save him? Everyone knew the bites were the end.

'' Rest. I will make something to eat and to drink.'' she said. Also she would make alternative way of saline to make sure he wouldn't dry out because of the sweating he was doing.

The more time went on the worse he felt.

She kept changing the ice on his head and gave him alot water but deep inside a voice was telling her that she needed to prepare. She wiped the sweat from his face while she was humming softly. The idea of... losing him was scaring her in a way. He stared at the ceiling and swallowed with difficulty, he didn't understand why she was going through so much trouble for a dead man.

'' I found a beer, do you want it?'' she asked, her face showing nothing more then kindness. Beth turned the cloth on his head.

"Tch... how can I say no to a last drink?"

She smiled bit and was getting the can of beer and was helping Daryl to sit up and opened the can and helped him to drink it.

"You remember... I'm an asshole when drunk right?"

'' Then be an asshole...'' she said with a smile but her voice broke. She placed a kiss on his cheek. '' Thank you for what you have done for us.''

"What have I done?"

'' More then you can imagine. You kept the group save. You were a good leader at the prison. You gave Judith a nice sleeping place.''

"Anyone coulda done that."

'' No. Not the way how you did it.'' she said and wiped his face again. Then she took a bowl with self made saline and cleaned his wound out. It would sting terrible but... She wanted to care for him...even if it was his end.

And then what? She was on her own. Then what would she do? Now fear of reality was hitting her and tears rolled down over face.

"What are you crying on?"

'' I... I have no... idea to do after... if you wouldn't survive it. I would be on my own...''

"I'm gonna stay as long as I can." It wasn't much that he could offer, but that was all he had left to give now.

She nodded and turned the cloth on his head in the bowl water to cool down and put it back again on his head.

'' You need to drink some water.''

He sighed quietly, closing his eyes for just a moment. Beth stood up and was getting some water and new ice for in the washing cloth on his head. He spent a lot of time wondering, just where he was going if he was going to die. Heaven or hell.

Beth came back with water to drink and ice for his head and was taking care of him while she was humming softly so he would feel atleast comfortable if... '' Don't think like that, Beth.'' she said to herself quietly in her mind.

"So how do you know if someone burns or gets a ticket upstairs?" He questioned quietly.

She look at him before she laughed quietly. '' I don't know but... you won't get both.. you get wings instead...''

"With all the things I've done... tch, no such luck."

'' And the things you did in return. You did also good things...''

"I don't know if it's enough."

'' It will...'' she said and wiped the sweat of his cheek. '' The fever needs to go down... so drink some water... here.'' And she helped him up to let him drink.

'' Do you need something else?''

"No." He didn't want anymore resources wasted on himself.

'' Hey... if...if.. you... go... you need at least have a full stomach... long trip to get there...'' she tried to joke a bit but she smiled faintly.

"Maybe I won't try to eat you then, huh?"

Just the though... '' Maybe...not...'' she said softly and hugged him briefly. '' Just sleep a bit...If... If you want to... I can tie you on the bed... so... you...know...''

"I'd prefer it actually."

he nodded and was looking for a rope and found one. She tied his hands on the bed and wiped his face clean again and refreshed his cloth.

Then she checked up his wound and cleaned it out as well... Maybe it was her hope to get him better but she though it... looked better in a way of it was her fear inside that it should look better.

At least he knew that if he turned in the middle of the night, that he wouldn't kill her.

'' If you need something, call me.'' she said and pulled up the blanket to his chin. '' I will sleep on the couch.'' she said.

She put the oil lamp off and look outside... No walkers... but she felt save since they were in a tree house they couldn't reach.

She put a pillow on the couch and lay down on it.

He'd fallen off into a fevered sleep, scowling and grumbling in his sleep, in the dream he had risen from the dead, trapped inside an empty, starving shell, breaking the ropes and creeping closer to the sleeping girl he'd tried so hard to protect and in the end biting her throat out, all in horror of what he had done, but unable to stop his undead body from feeding.

She woke up, hearing his choking and wheezing and quickly went to check on him. ''Please, Daryl... I don't want you to leave me...'' she whispers quietly as she approached the bed, but...

He growled deeply, body trashing and Beth backed away quietly...Did he? Did... had Daryl... turned?

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED!<p> 


End file.
